


Thunderstorms Aint so bad

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Heartbeats, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is afraid of Thunderstorms, so Mark tries his best to take his mind off of the storm with love and affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms Aint so bad

Jack was looking out the window it was getting darker by the minute he knew there was storm coming and he hated thunderstorms ever since he was a little boy. Jack's mom would always help him though with the storms letting him lay and listen to her heartbeat. Jack would fall asleep to the soft sound of his mother's heartbeat but now sadly he was a adult and living with his boyfriend Mark, who was sleeping like a baby next to him. 

Jack looked out the window again and it was dark the storm was here and it started raining and the wind picked up he knew a storm was coming and he couldn't fall asleep. Jack was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but the storm just kept him up. Jack had no choice but to wake Mark up. Jack looked at Mark, Mark was sleeping peacefully Jack watched him sleep for a few minutes he could see his chest rising and falling with each breath and he could see the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck. Jack didn't want to wake him, as he looked so peaceful. Lighting flashed outside and a loud thunderclap shook the house. 

Jack yelled and Mark sprung up "What, what was that?" Mark's eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out Jack's body in the darkness. "Jack, what are you doing up?" "Markimoo I'm scared I can't sleep the storm is keeping me up." Mark sat up and hugged him "Shh, Jack it's ok I'm here" Jack leaned against Mark's chest and he could hear Mark's heartbeat in his ear and he sighed into his embrace. Mark lifted Jack's chin so he could look into his blue eyes. "Are you okay?" "Somewhat" Jack said as another lightning flashed outside and thunder roared outside Jack whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Mark again. 

Mark wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok, I'll protect you from the storms. Jack looked up at Mark and smiled and he cuddled up against Mark's chest and he could feel Mark running his fingers though his green hair, trying to calm him down from the storm. Another huge thunderclap shook the house and Jack whined out. Mark whispered into his ear "why don't i help you take your mind off the storm?" as he nibbled on Jack's earlobe. Jack sighed into his voice and slowly shook his head ok. 

Mark ran a hand down between Jack's lets and rubbed over the fabric though his pj pants and ran a hand over Jack's member playing with the tip. Jack moaned out Mark's name as he leaned over and started to kiss him deeply. Jack did the same reaching down and putting a hand inside Mark's boxers and slowly starting to jerk him off while kissing his neck right on his pulse pint feeling it beat against his tongue, flicking at it. They both moaned into each other's mouth jacking each other off at the same time.   
Jack removed his pj pants so Mark could have easier access and Mark pulled down his boxers and Mark reached over and started to suck off Jack. Jack moaned out in pleasure as he ran a hand though Mark's red hair and down his neck while Mark was sucking off Jack. Jack kept jerking off Mark as fast as he could, Jack breathed out into Mark's ear that he wasn't going to last much longer and Mark said the same and he told him to keep up his speed as Mark ran his tongue over the tip of Jack's head making him see stars. 

Jack kept up his speed and Mark moaned out while he came inside Jack's hand and Jack came hard after that Mark swallowing every last drip. Mark took Jack's dick out of his mouth with a slight pop and he licked his lips to get the reaming cum off of them. The storm as started to die down and ti was just slightly raining now Jack grabbed a tissue off of Mark's nightstand and cleaned of his hand and chest they deiced to take a quick shower together to clean up anything that was left. Once cleaned Mark walked into his closet and grabbed a fresh pair of blankets and sheets and changed the bed. 

They both climbed back into the bed. "Mark can i do something?" Jack asked "What?" asked Mark. Jack laid his head on Mark's chest. "What are you doing?" Jack silenced him "Shh, I'm listening to your heartbeat" as he sighed into Mark's chest. Mark just smiled and kissed the top of Jack's head and they fell asleep together in each other's arms. "Thanks for helping me with the storm Markimoo." "You're welcome, love you." "Love you to." 

The end


End file.
